1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to alarm systems and particularly to a personnel monitor and alarm system that alerts a base unit in a home, sanitarium, or the like, when a child or ambulatory patient may be straying out of prescribed range from the base unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been developed in an attempt to successfully monitoring and detecting the passage of person from an unconfined area of predetermined size. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,344 to Schwitzgebel et al describes a behavior supervision system including four spaced base transceivers communicating with mobile transceivers mounted to the belt of each of a plurality of persons to be supervised so that the four base units can pinpoint the location of each mobile unit and sound an alarm if one leaves a predetermined area. Another alarm system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,832 which describes a miner's helmet containing a radio transmitter that will alarm a base unit whenever the miner enters a danger zone.